


Loopholes in the Rules

by ClaireRavenwood84



Category: Aphmau (Minecraft) - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Phoenix Drop High, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: APHMAU IS BISEXUAL, Aphmau smokes, Blaze Rods is basically this universe version of marijuana, F/F, Phoenix Drop High - Freeform, Smart!Aphmau, Smart!Shadow Knights, the Shadow Knights smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireRavenwood84/pseuds/ClaireRavenwood84
Summary: Aphmau was smart. She knew what her mom let to do and what her mom wouldn't let her do. If her mom knew who she was hanging out with, what she was doing. Her mom would have a fit, but of course, her mom doesn't know. And won't know for a very long time.





	Loopholes in the Rules

 

Aphmau was a smart girl. She knew her mother was protective for a reason. That her mother just wanted to keep her safe. But after a certain point, Aphmau was just tired. Like Tired, of her mother’s protective streak.

Since her mother was so protective. It limited what she could do, what she could watch, where she could go, and most importantly who she could she hang out with. It was a well-known fact between Aphmau’s friends that her mom really didn’t like the idea of her hanging out with boys.

So whenever Aphmau did want to hang out with her guy friends, Aphmau would just ask to hang out with some of her female friends and then hang out with both.

Over the course of High school with Aphmau hiding it from her mom whenever she hangs out with boys, Aphmau began to figure out what she liked. Aphmau began to realize that she found both guys and girl rather cute.

So when it came to innocence, her mom had no idea what exactly Aphmau was doing when and who it was with she wanted to have a ‘sleepover’ with a female friend. Of course, that didn’t mean Aphmau slept with all her friends. It was just as soon as she was sixteen and her friends were, she began to discover herself.

It may have also helped to have sneaky friends.

~~~

Back in freshman year, when Aphmau had just turned fifteen. She was in a rebellious phase when people told her not to hang out with a certain group of people, of course, she did it anyway.

So when Gene ‘blackmailed her’ into joining the Shadow Knights, Aphmau joined willingly. Blackmail wasn't even necessary, she was just so frustrated with everybody trying to control her life. Aph just wanted to control some piece of her life, and choosing them was her control.

So Aphmau never tried to run away from them, despite what other people think. And the only person that seemed to understand her wanting control was Aaron. So yeah, their friendship started rough, but after finding out they were online friends smoothed it out.

Aaron was really worried for her because she was hanging out with Gene, Sasha, and Zenix until Aphmau explained it to her. It was like a light bulb when off in Aaron’s head and he simply told her that if they caused her any real problems to let him know.

So Aphmau hung out with the Shadow Knights for a majority of her Freshman year. Somehow no one notice that she wasn’t there during lunches. Didn’t notice how she would come back smelling like Blaze Rods, high as the clouds, and the smoky scent of cigarettes clung to the jacket she seemed to acquire during lunch. Except maybe the werewolves, but they didn’t care. They were just caught up in the drama in the fact Aaron wasn’t getting upset about Aphmau hanging out with them.

Aphmau grew comfortable with the group. She spent the majority of her lunches at school and weekends with them. She hung out at their houses and did dumb things and felt like a real teenager that wasn’t being super controlled by her mother. It was so liberating for her to hang out with them.

So Aaron and Gene left for College, and Aphmau, Sasha, and Zenix got left behind, they then grew even closer. Somehow closer than they had been under Gene’s 'control'. It wasn’t like they hated Gene, they visited him at his work and outside of his work whenever they could. But you just bond with people that go through high school drama with you.

But out of the three left in the Shadow Knights, Sasha and Aphmau grew even closer.

So it wasn’t really a surprise when one night when they were having a sleepover that the lines of friendship started to blur into something else.

~~~

Aphmau and Sasha both were so high on blaze rods that they didn’t really care for personal boundaries much. Not like they had many boundaries when they weren’t high, unknown to the school, the Shadow Knights were a pretty huggy group.

They were kinda laying on top of each other when Sasha just kissed Aphmau. At first, Aphmau didn’t respond, startled with the slightly wet kiss. But when Sasha started pulling away Aphmau tried to reciprocate. They, of course, spent the next twenty minutes doing what you could loosely call making out. It was more of open mouth kisses that moved from time to time when the wanted to take another hit or when someone got uncomfy. After a certain point, they got tired and just fell asleep cuddling on Sasha’s bed.

In the morning they talked about the kiss and agreed they wanted to be exclusive.

So to update everybody that they wanted to know about it (literally just Aaron, Gene, and Zenix), they made a group chat and made the first text that they were dating.

Gene sent a text with a thumbs up and a smiley face. Zenix sent a video of him stress drawing fanart of them with his left hand, which made them very terrible and very funny. (Sasha then asked Zenix for them in their own personal chat so she could make a scrapbook of them, not that Aphmau knew that of course.) Aaron said he was happy for them and was glad Aphmau was happy. Aphmau and Aaron, of course, talked more about it in a private later but at the moment he just let them know he was happy for them.

After that moment it slowly became more and more obvious to the school Aphmau was hanging out with the Shadow Knights. Aphmau started to hang out with Sasha and Zenix more at school. Which of course caused everyone to freak out. Acting as if she need protecting from them.

Aphmau, of course, didn’t particularly appreciate it but she understood the sentiment. Aphmau then told her other friends that she’d been hanging out with them since last year and she got horrified looks in return.

Which of course pissed her off. _How dare they?_ How dare they act like they knew what was best for her if they didn’t even know who she was hanging out? How dare they assume the worst in her best friends? Because that’s what Sasha and Zenix were, they became her best friends after Aaron left and her other friends basically forgot that she wasn’t particularly an extrovert like them.

So then Aph started ‘officially’ hanging out with them. The werewolves weren’t that shocked but everyone that wasn’t informed was. Teachers that Aphmau had last year and this year kept asking if she was okay. If she needed help getting away from them, which nearly made Aphmau wanna yell.

So as a stress reliever Zenix introduced her to boxing. Which apparently was something he did in his free time to release pent-up energy when he didn’t wanna get high. And it was surprisingly a really good stress reliever for Aphmau too. Sasha, of course, appreciated it cause Aphmau’s arms got kinda beefy and it very flattering.

Working out also helped when some werewolves thought they could shove her around just because she’s human and then she just throws them across the hall. Afterward, the other werewolves decided not to mess with her. Aphmau spent her years as Alpha Werewolf at Phoenix Drop rather comfy. No one attempted to challenge her, the werewolves like how she ruled them, it was pretty unconventional but they didn't care.

~~

So Aphmau and Sasha dated for two years. Aph’s sophomore and junior year. Sasha was going to college soon and Aph wasn’t done with high school so they parted ways. 

They still texted each other, they still were friends but they weren’t as close as they were before during high school.

Aphmau and Sasha, of course, moved on with their lives and began to make new friends at their respective college and life moved forward.


End file.
